An automobile having an engine includes an engine mount for mounting the engine to a frame. The engine mount is fastened to an engine mounting bracket by means of fasteners such as a bolt and a nut. To mount the engine to the frame, a bolt is threaded through a fixing hole of the engine mount which is fastened to the engine mounting bracket (see JP 2006-219068 A, for example).
Another known structure includes an engine mount which is mounted to a frame such that the center axis of the engine mount is inclined toward the engine with respect to the vertical direction of the vehicle (see JP 2016-002871 A, for example).